herofandomcom-20200223-history
Megatron (Prime Wars Trilogy)
Megatron is the tritagonist of the Transformers: Combiner Wars webseries. He is the former leader of the Decepticons and Optimus's former archenemy. He appeared in the episode "Unforgotten", and after realizing the plan of his old comrade Starscream, he joins Optimus and Windblade to stop him. He returns in the sequel series Transformers: Titans Return as one of the two triagonists, together with Optimus Prime, returning to help him, Perceptor and Windblade to stop once again Starscream (who took control of Trypticon). He also returns in the sequel series Transformers: Power of the Primes as the deuteragonist, now being the leader of a small group (among which are Windblade, Perceptor and Victorion), to survive and fight back before Megatronus can wipe out them forever. He is voiced for Jason Marnocha. History Backstory Before he was leader of the Decepticons, Megatron fought as a gladiator, deriving his name from that of Megatronus. During the Great War Starscream constantly schemed to claim leadership from Megatron, though he never succeeded. Megatron eventually killed Optimus Prime and was transformed into Galvatron by Unicron, though both of these were later reversed. Coming to the realization that the war against the Decepticons had become a never-ending arms race, Optimus challenged Megatron to single-combat, with their troops acting as witnesses to their final clash. The battle between both faction leaders ended with Megatron beaten down and goading Optimus into killing him. Prime refused to kill him, however, and following the War's conclusion, Megatron was abandoned by his troops and ended up isolating himself, preferring to be left alone. Combiner Wars Megatron does battle with the Constructicons in the ruins of an ancient gladiatorial arena. Easily overpowering and defeating them, Megatron questions if there is anyone who can challenge him. Optimus Prime, whom Megatron seems relatively pleased to see, and Windblade. Megatron questions if Optimus has come to finally end their battle, though Optimus insists he isn't here to fight. Regardless, Megatron attacks, forcing Optimus to fight back. As the two grapple, Optimus insists Cybertron is in danger, though Megatron doesn't seem to care. Megatron instead suggests Optimus can't live without a war, reminding him how he didn't pull the trigger years ago, before hitting him with a sucker punch. Windblade steps in, but not before an enraged Optimus lunges at Megatron. Optimus and Windblade again try to insist that Cybertron is in danger, though Megatron refuses to listen and attempts to walk away, causing Windblade to hit him with a surprise attack. Pleased with Windblade's tactics and attitude, Megatron listens to what they have to say. Upon being informed that Starscream and the Council have the Enigma of Combination, Megatron joins them, stating that he hates Starscream far more than he hates Optimus. The three leave, heading to destroy the Enigma, once and for all. Then they arrive at the council tower, Optimus, Windblade, and Megatron sneak their way towards the main elevator. The former Decepticon leader casually suggests killing the councillors, but Prime insists they will attempt to reason with them. Starscream, meanwhile, fails to convince Megatron that he doesn't have some scheme running, and the former Decepticon leader fires on his old second-in-command, triggering the turrets. Optimus Prime's team are forced to defend themselves, and Windblade hears a mysterious voice in her head implore that she not "let this happen". Above, as Rodimus Prime helps the wounded Starscream, the floor of the council chambers bursts open, revealing none other than Devastator. Devastator hurls the injured Rodimus Prime away and demands the Enigma of Combination. While Optimus Prime is quick to blame Megatron, the former Decepticon leader points out that if this was his idea he'd have betrayed them already. Ordering Devastator to stand down, Megatron is surprised when Devastator refuses. The enraged combiner yells that they forced the gestalt to split because they all feared him. As the battle ensues, the council regroups. The Mistress of Flame insists that they use the Enigma to control the combiners and the others reluctantly agree. Starscream to take the Enigma and end the conflict. The moment he touches the relic, it releases an enormous shockwave that throws everyone from the tower. It is then that Megatron realizes that everything since Starscream, gathering the combiners with the goal of using the Enigma to fuse with them and become the ultimate lifeform. Hovering by the council tower, Starscream's gigantic super-Combiner form crackles with energy as he monologues about his "wasted years" fighting to defeat Autobots, to rein in Decepticons, to gain the trust of the people. As Optimus Prime's words and Megatron's attacks go ignored, Starscream declares that he has become "everything". As Prime and Megatron recover from the initial assault, Starscream unleashes a black hole, which threatens to consume them until Windblade blows it back. Starscream proceeds to hit the Cityspeaker with all his power, sending her falling to the ground, still. Just as Megatron insists that the battle is lost, Starscream's glowing form shoots forward towards him and Prime. As Starscream continues on his rampage, Windblade uses her newfound peace to crush Starscream with Metroplex's giant hand. Not destroyed, but helpless in the grip of the Titan, Optimus and Megatron take the opportunity to finish him off with a blast from Megatron's rifle mode. The defeated Starscream bursts into a shrieking cloud of flames. Megatron wanders onto the scene, carrying the Enigma of Combination. After a moment of tension, Megatron tosses it to Windblade, saying which he is "more than meets the eye", then leaves. Titans Return As the people of Cybertron rebuilt after the Combiner Wars, Megatron silently watched Optimus from a distance. When the resurrected Trypticon began attacking Metroplex City, Megatron made his way to the battlefield, where he ran into Optimus. Sure that things would work themselves out like always, he initially dismissed Optimus's claims that the battle heralded the return of the Thirteen and Cybertron's doomsday as lunacy and walked off. However, Prime's words stuck with him, and he later found his way to the Primal Basilica to speak with the Mistress of Flame about it, but arrived to find her badly beaten. The Mistress of Flame was only able to reveal Overlord as her attacker before finally succumbing to her wounds. At the last second with Victorion being the next best source of religious information, he next traveled to Fortress Maximus to find her, but was accused of murdering the Mistress and attacked by the Combiners. Thanks to Windblade's intervention, Megatron finally explained what happened and asked Victorion if recent events were a sign of the end times. Victorion told him to seek answers from the one he worshipped, and he departed yet again. Megatron later turned up back in Metroplex City to watch Trypticon fight Fortress Maximus. After some persuasion from Optimus and Windblade, Megatron finally agreed to help them fight, though he insisted that Windblade now owed him and that he was only doing so to find out who was really behind recent events. Ultimately, Trypticon was defeated by the power of the Matrix of Leadership, but this was immediately followed by the return of Megatronus, the mastermind behind everything. Megatron launched into a speech condemning Megatronus in an attempt to stall for time so Optimus and Maximus could attack, but this proved fruitless and Optimus was killed before Megatronus departed with the Matrix and the Enigma of Combination. In the aftermath, despite everyone else's distrust of him, Megatron asserted that they would need to work together and asked the others to follow him, as he believed he knew where Megatronus was going. Power of the Primes Splitting their group up, Megatron led Windblade, Perceptor and Victorion to Primal Swamp. Having read the Book of the Second Prophecies, Megatron was certain they would find the missing Requiem Blaster there, though his companions were skeptical. The group found themselves surrounded by the Dinobots, who were convinced Megatron was behind the recent threat of the apocalypse. Despite Megatron's claims to the contrary, Grimlock attacked and sent him hurtling away. Getting back on his feet, Megatron noticed something shining within the reeds and decided to investigate. He found a glowing dome and touched it, causing a door to appear. As the others arrived, he told them to wait for him and entered the dome, the door closing behind him. Inside, he found the Requiem Blaster guarded by Optimus Primal. The two battled over the Blaster, but when Megatron swore to give his life to save Cybertron, Primal recognized his resolve and relented. Megatron grabbed the gun and emerged from the dome, using it to force an enraged Predaking to stand down. Following coordinates obtained from the dome, he led the group to Cataclysm Tundra, where they unearthed the entrance to the Athenaeum Sanctorum. Pulling up a file on the Requiem Blaster, his search for information was interrupted as a vengeful Overlord pinned him to the ground, eager to destroy the one being who had ever bested him. With help from Perceptor, Megatron escaped Overlord's clutches and went toe-to-toe and tank-to-tank with his foe, fighting both him and Rodimus Cron. Ultimately, Megatron was weakened by the battle, but before Overlord could finish him, Optimus Primal tossed him the Requiem Blaster and he fired at his opponent, killing him. Discussing with Perceptor, he finally realized Megatronus's plan, as well as his goals, just as the former Prime appeared to knock him out and take the Blaster for himself. With their time of reckoning imminent, Megatron suggested they hurry to the Well of Sparks to stop Megatronus. Though he was unsure about leading the others on a suicide mission, they finally convinced him, and he mused about what Optimus would think as they pressed on. Despite nearly having their sparks drained while traversing the Labyrinth of Tunnels, he and the others reached the Well in time to interrupt the resurrection process. Giving the others orders, he watched as Solus Prime began to return, explaining the circumstances to her and reaffirming his decision to save everyone. When Megatronus incapacitated the others and prepared to finish them, Megatron moved into his way, refusing to stand down. However, their battle was interrupted by the arrival of Rodimus Cron, now under Unicron's control. Knowing he wasn't strong enough to take them both on, Megatron stayed to the side during their battle. He waited until they were distracted before attacking the doomsday device at Solus's behest, but was knocked aside by Megatronus. He later watched as Primal was transformed into Optimal Optimus by the Matrix. Having secretly contacted Predaking, he and the others were saved by the Combiner in the nick of time. He attempted to blast Solus with the Requiem Blaster, but Megatronus intervened, only for Solus to kill him herself. Their victory was short-lived, however, as Unicron attempted to use the Matrix of Chaos to take control of Megatron and transform him back into Galvatron. Refusing to be controlled by anyone, Megatron decided to sacrifice himself for the good of the planet and his team. Optimal obliged and fired the Requiem Blaster at Megatron and the Matrix, leaving behind no trace of either one. Trivia * Despite being inspired by his Generation 1 counterpart, this is the first version of Megatron to be shown throughout as an anti-hero; unlike his other counterparts, where he was the main antagonist. Category:Honorable Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Anti Hero Category:Leaders Category:Military Category:Internet Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Contradictory Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Warriors Category:Deceased Category:Rogues Category:Antagonists Category:Genderless Category:False Antagonist Category:Dreaded Category:One-Man Army Category:Loyal Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Lethal Category:Master of a Villain Category:Mentor Category:Science Fiction Heroes